1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing process, and more particularly to a manufacturing process for a chain tool attached to a bicycle folding tool.
2 . Description of Related Art
A conventional chain tool of a bicycle folding tool comprises a chain tool attached to a folding tool. The chain tool is made by casting process. The chain tool is further manufactured to form an additional functional structure by a mechanical process so as to add the additional function for the chain tool. The conventional casting process comprises following steps: wax injection, wax combine, fluid dipping, stucco, dewaxing, sintering, pouring, shell removing, cutting, gate grinding, sand blasting and surface finishing. However, the conventional chain tool of a bicycle folding tool which is made by casting method has some disadvantages as following.
1 . The conventional casting process has numerous steps, so that the conventional casting process is time-consuming and inconvenient to modify the design and size of the chain tool if necessary.
2 . The conventional casting process is hard to control the quality and the dimensional precision of the object.
3 . The conventional chain tool made by casting process needs additional manufacturing for finishing.
Another conventional chain tool of a bicycle folding tool comprises a chain tool, wherein the chain tool and a folding tool are formed integrally so that the appearance and the size of the folding tool are restricted; besides, the folding tool only has one side to assemble other tools. Therefore, the conventional chain tool of a bicycle folding tool is inconvenient to manufacture.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional manufacturing process for a chain tool.